Sweet Blissful Love
by Sh4dowHunter326
Summary: Jazmyn has a perfect life until one event ruins it all. She must then move to La Push Washington to live with her Mothers step brother Caleb. Not knowing when this happens she ends up meeting a special someone. Rated M for later chapters.


Hey guys! This is my first story I decided to try to write. It's gonna be rough at first but after the first few chapters it should get going. I apologize for any misspellings or grammar issues ahead of time!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight! As much as I wish I did!

* * *

"Jazmyn! Get your head in the game!" coach Johnson shouted. I had just swung my second strike which was not good. Come on Jazz, you're better than this.

I prepared myself for the next ball by thinking of Josh. He was watching and I couldn't embarrass myself in front of him. So when the next ball came flying I swung with all my strength. SMACK. The ball went flying and I ran to first base; then to 2nd.

"Looks like we have a home run!" The school announcer said. I took that as my opportunity to run home. "And the winner is Millbrook High! Congratulations guys! Well looks like that's all for today. Can't wait to see you guys next week when you go against Michigan!"

We had a winning streak of 10-0 this year and I was planning on keeping it that way. "JAZZY!" My best friend Ashlee had called. " You were absolutely amerzing! The team wouldn't be nothing without you!" She screamed pulling me into a massive hug. I busted out laughing from her energy.

"You give me too much credit Ash," I said hugging her back.

So I may as well tell you guys who I am. I'm Jazmyn Wynter. The school I attend is Millbrook High and I live in North Carolina. I'm 5'2, pretty short I know. I'm 15 and in my junior year, (I had skipped 5th grade. It was too easy!). I'm full Italian therefore I have tan skin and jet black hair. I managed to get blue eyes from somewhere in my family. I'm pretty athletic and Ashlee is my best friend ever.

I've known her since we were born. Our parents are like sisters and that's how we met. Now Ash is 17 in her senior year. She's one of those girls that could get you to do anything. She has WAY too much energy. Ash is average height around 5'6. Bright blonde hair and green eyes. I envy her looks a bit, I mean she is just beautiful! Nothing like me. She was always trying to hook me and Josh up for the longest.

*Sigh* Josh. He was perfect. He was from Spain and had the most sexy accent ever. His black hair and brown eyes just had me weak. Josh had the perfect height of 5'9. I've known him for about 3 years and have had this MAJOR crush on him since. The only person to know that is Ash and she brings it up almost everyday. He was jus-

"Nice going out there Jazmyn." Oh my god that voice. I spun around quickly and saw Josh standing in front of me. "You sure can play." I just couldn't stop staring at him and I knew it was getting awkward.

"oh um yea thanks. I-I-I try. It's just something that I love doing and I practice everyday and it's something to do that isn't football. Not that there's anything wrong with it! It's just not my thing and oh my god I'm rambling. I'm sorry!" Yeah I always made a fool of myself around him. A blush quickly appeared on my face as he chuckled.

"Well maybe we will see each other later at school. I got to get going. See ya." With the blush still on my face and Ash laughing at me I quickly said, "Yeah see ya at school!" With that he got in his truck and drove off.

" I'm shock he hasn't caught on yet!" She was enjoying this. "It's so obvious I mean."

"Oh hush Ash!" It couldn't have been that noticeable! Or maybe it was.. "Well I got to go Ash," I said while her one last hug, " my parents are here to get me. I'll come by tomorrow okay?"

"Hehe, Oh I know you will! And then we can finally get you ready to ask him out!" I rolled my eyes at her and got in my mom's car.

"Hey honey how was the game? I'm sorry I missed it." My mom said.

"It was fun mom! We won again. It wore me out though so I'm going to put my headphones in till we get home." I replied. So I tossed them in while playing my all time favorite song. 7 years by Lukas Graham. I lied down in the back seat and closed my eyes.

This week went by so slow I'm glad it's Saturday tomorrow. I really need this weekend. Heck I may stay in bed all day and binge watch House and Bones! That will make tomorrow perfect. I mean it would be better if I had Josh but I can live without that for now. I ended up drifting into a peaceful sleep, not knowing I was gonna be woken violently.

*18 Minutes later*

"AHHHH!" I heard my parents screaming. It cause me to jerk up wondering what was going on. When I look ahead I screamed as well and not a second later we slammed right into a big pickup truck. I was thrown forwards and then sideways when 2 more cars ran into us. I was then I lost consciousness. Last thing I saw was my parents with glass in their face pouring blood.

* * *

Thank you guys for dealing with my bad writing! Review and let me know what you think so far


End file.
